A Whole New World
by BubblesLover4Ever
Summary: its been 5 years since Sephiroth was killed, and now everything has changed. But on the 5th aniversory something happens. (Rating for lagauge)
1. Default Chapter

A Whole New World - 5 years after Meteor  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7 and the 2 other poeple who are mentioned in this story. All the Towns people are not real People. (except the names)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Sun Sets on a Town, with a Sign out in front that reads "Midgar 2." After the Meteor Coming to the Planet, "Midgar 1" was Pretty Much destroyed. Cloud and the rest of the Group found away to Revive Aeris, and she was back with her mom, not her real mother. Barret and Marlene lived in "Might," wicth would be Sector 7 in Midgar 1. In the Middle of Might there was a Small shrine dedicated to Jessie, Bigs, Wedge, and the rest of the Poeple who died in Sector 7. Cloud was now the President of Shinra, Tifa was the Vice President, Cid was the Airship Captain, and also the Camander of the troops. Vincent went back to his Grave. Aeris, Ran the Flower Shops, Churches, and Red XIII ran the Transportation through out the Planet. Yuffie was the Boat Runner. Cait Sith or Reeve, helped make the Plans for Midgar 2, and was Also near Calm helping Grow their town. The was also, no way of Blowing up the Suport Towers in the Sectors, so they were very safe.   
The 8 Sectors were now named, and every one new them. Sector 1 was called Kelk,Sector 2 was Cadbury, 3 was Kink, 4 was named Nosternon but dubed Nos. Sector 5 was just called S-5. Sector 6 was Yaga, and as you know 7 was Might. Sector 8 was were our hero's lived, when they werent doing there Shinra Jobs. Other poeple live there too, but ya know. It was called Hero. Shinra was now called Program S and Mako Energy no longer Excisted. Every 3rd Sunday of Feb, there was no working. Every one had the day off, and all 8 Sectors had a Festival. To go from Sector to Sector it was only 5 gil, becasue Prgram S still needed Money.   
"Mr. Cloud...Its9:00 pm, arent you gonna go home??? Tomorro is one of the Festivals. I'm going...are you?" asked Tifa.  
"Hey Tifa. Yeah. Lets go. Let me jsut give the Report." he said, getting up and walking over to the Radio.   
"Hello Midgar! It is Me President Cloud. Dont forget tomorro is the day we will all celebrate the 5th anaversory of the detructuion of Sephiroth! Dont forget to Have FUN! Dont forget, Call me Cloud, NOT President Cloud. ANd...Over!"   
Cloud and Tifa went donw the Elevator, and walked out the door. Cloud Whistled and Red XIII came by in a car. (dont ask how)   
"Hey Cloud. Going my way?" he asked in his little doggy voice.  
"Yep!" said Tifa Smiling.  
Tifa and Cloud got in the back and Red drove them home. He parked and they all got out. Tifa went down one side of the road and went past her New Bar,7th Heaven, and finally to her house. Red XIII Lived with Cloud so they kept going till they got to the end of the road. They went into the house and red went to his room. Cloud Got dressed for bed and after about 1 hour of Drinking beer, cussing at the TV, and ripping up pictures in the news paper, fell asleep.   
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Cloud Come on! The Festival is Starting!" said Aeris, from OUtside.  
"Good Morning Aeris..." said Red walking out the door.  
"Hey Red. I got a Idea....here." she said kneeling down and whispering something to Red.  
"Okay..." said Red laughing a little.  
"CLOUD!!!!!!!! SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Red, right in Clouds ear.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WERE!??" Yelled cloud getting dressed and running outr side.  
"Morning Cloud." said Aeris.  
"Where is he??" he asked.  
"Who...?" she asked.  
"Sephiroth!" he yelled.  
"...hee hee...you must of been dreaming" said Aeris.  
"hmmm...come on lets go!" said Cloud walking to the exit of Hero.  
Every one was there. Dancing, Drinking, Partying, and even Free Games. After about 3 hours of all this, the Sadium in S-5 lit up and every one was there. Poeple Waited in the Seats, and otheres, like our heros, waited in a locker room. All of a sudden the floor Opend up and all the Fighters came out! every one cheered and cheered. The two teames where 9 poeple verses our 9. The whistle Blew and they all started fighitng.   
"Go! Aeris! Go!" yelled 2 young children. "Go Vincent!" yelled a kid, named Slash. "Yeah!" "Wow!" "GO!" "wo ho!" "OH YEHA!!!!!!!!!" "GO GO GO!" yelled more and more poeple. "YOU GUYS SUCK!" yelled poeple rooting for the other team. "Take that back or...lets just say uh oh!" said a mad Auron, who sat infront of them. Cloud Finaly got Omnislash and jumped up, but when he did he saw some one...Sephiroth? All of a sudden Fire Blew al around him and the Stadium. Screams where heard, and Cloud fell ontop of Red XIII.   
"Whats happening?!?!" yelled Cloud, looking around seeing explosions and every thing.  
"its Seph-AHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he and cloud got blown over. Everything was happening and more explosions! Every thing! Every thing! Finally everything went Black!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sephiroth...? but how?? He was killed 5 years ago. How is this possible. Is midgar 2 okay? How much destruction has fallen on this peacful City? 


	2. A WHole New World - Sephiroth and...???

A Whole New World - Sephiroth and...???  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I Do not own FF7 and the 2 other poeple who are mentioned in this story. All the Towns people are not real People. (except the names)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ahhh...i thought you'd never wake up." sighed a young girl, in a pink dress, with a red jacket.   
"Aeris?" he asked.  
"yes. You hit your head pretty hard." she said.  
"oh! Sephiroth! Where is he?" he yelled, just remembering what happened.  
"Dont worry. He's gone now."   
As she said that, a shawdow appeared over them. It stuck its sword through cloud, and he died.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Aeris.  
"Mom...dont worry. He will return to the Planet...thats what you want..right?"  
said Seifer, Sephiroth and Aeris's Kid.   
"Son.....!" she yelled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Welp. Thats the end. LOL! Funny huh? lol lol lol. Bye bye! 


End file.
